


Harmless Fun

by CelticKnot



Series: Mass Effect Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Humor, MEFFictober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: MEFFictober Prompt: Mischief Night. Kasumi is bored...





	Harmless Fun

“Kasumi.” Shepard folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe. “Got a minute to chat?”

Seemingly oblivious to the warning tone of her voice, Kasumi blinked back at her innocently. “Sure thing, Shep. What’s up?”

But Shepard wasn’t convinced by the act. “It’s been a very strange morning around here,” she said pointedly. “Things have gone missing all over the ship, only to turn up in weird places. Computer terminals are malfunctioning. Strange objects are popping up out of nowhere. Gardner is going nuts down in the galley--apparently, somebody rearranged  _ everything.”  _ She raised her eyebrows. “Would you happen to know anything about this?”

“Me?” Kasumi stared back, wide-eyed and visibly suppressing a grin. “What makes you think I did anything?”

Shepard snorted. “Kasumi, besides you, the only other person on this ship with the stealth skills necessary to sneak into people’s quarters without waking them up is Thane. And somehow, this doesn’t seem like his style.” She tossed an object at Kasumi: a big plush tarantula with cartoonish googly eyes.

Finally, Kasumi’s control broke, and she giggled. “Aw, come on, Shep. Everybody loves Lucas. It was just a little harmless fun.”

“Harmless fun,” Shepard repeated slowly. “Poor Tali about had a heart attack. You know how she feels about spiders.”

“I figured the eyes would give it away.”

“You put it on her  _ bed,  _ Kasumi. Half the deck heard her scream.” Shepard shook her head. “And then there was the little wake-up call you left for Miranda.”

“All I did was cue up some music.”

“At maximum volume!” Shepard pushed away from the doorframe and started to pace back and forth. “Kasumi, what the hell were you thinking?”

“Shep, it’s Halloween,” Kasumi protested. “Last night was Mischief Night. I was just having a little fun. You know, for crew morale.”

Shepard stopped short and glared at her. “And you think scaring people half to death is good for morale?”

Turning Lucas the spider over in her hands, Kasumi grimaced. “Okay, so I miscalculated on that one. I’ll make it up to her.”

“And Miranda. And Gardner. And everyone else you pranked.”

“Shepard—”

“Look, Kasumi,” said Shepard a little more gently. “I’m not trying to be a hardass here. I know you’re not military—hell, half the crew isn’t military. But if this mission is going to succeed, we have to maintain some kind of discipline. Do you see where you kind of crossed a line here?”

“Yeah, I guess.” One side of Kasumi’s mouth quirked up in a wry smile. “I was just bored, you know?”

Shepard laughed aloud. “Yup, definitely not military. Never tell your CO you’re bored—that’s how you get stuck with all the fun details.” She thought for a moment. “If you want to do something to boost morale, why don’t you throw a Halloween party? Let me know what you need, and I’ll try to find it next time we’re at the Citadel.”

Kasumi’s face lit up. “Ooh, that’s a great idea! I’ll cook up some ideas and let you know.”

“Great.” Shepard turned to leave, then stopped and looked back. “Oh, and Kasumi?”

“Yeah?”

“Lucas isn’t invited.”


End file.
